


Foreign Influence

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Emperor couldn't play favorites, even at Winterfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Philomytha! Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't easy to refrain from playing favorites at times. Even (or perhaps especially) at Winterfair, the Emperor must be seen as open and generous to all his Counts equally. That some Counts might, in the Emperor's opinion, be best served by receiving a bag of river gravel from Father Frost was not, unfortunately, allowed to be a factor.

Emperors past hadn't always acted within such strictures. Ironic that it should be the Emperor raised by a Betan foster mother who would. Gregor didn't think many of them would appreciate having that pointed out.

As he signed the last of the documents providing Imperial Scholarships for each District, to be disbursed to those students otherwise unable to afford university, he sent Laisa a smile. The Counts didn't need to know that Father Frost had been advised to make this year's gifts into “investments” by the Empress either.


End file.
